Dirty Mind
by 823freckles
Summary: Alex Karev had spent the last two weeks fantasizing about Addison Montgomery.


**Title:** Dirty Mind  
**Fandom:** Grey's Anatomy  
**Pairing:** Addison/Alex  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count:** a meager 695 words  
**Summary:** Alex Karev had spent the last two weeks fantasizing about Addison Montgomery. Spoilers through the most recent episode.  
**Author's Notes:** This is the first story I've written for my personal challenge, 13 prompts in 13 days. The prompt fulfilled is "dirty minds" from the live journal community greysprompts. Thanks to lj user olaf47 for her help.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Addison or Alex or anything related to Grey's, unfortunately. I'm just a poor college student borrowing them to avoid doing school work. Don't sue.

---

Alex Karev had spent the last two weeks fantasizing about Addison Montgomery.

At first, it was her fingers. Her long, delicate fingers on the side of his face while she kissed him. The soft-on-rough of her fingers sliding down the stubble of his five o'clock shadow, before leaving his face. It left him feeling like an amputee who'd just lost a sensation he hadn't even noticed until it was gone, but he was missing it desperately. He imagined those strong, delicate fingers wrapped around his cock for three waking days and sleepless nights.

Next it was her eyes. He hadn't meant to fantasize about her eyes. But he'd pulled her into that closet and told her he wasn't interested, when really he was just frustrated and couldn't handle running one more degrading coffee errand for Mark Sloan. When he told her that, he saw in her eyes how he had hurt her. Her heavy-lidded eyes were wide open with surprise, and he thought perhaps if he pushed her a little further, hurt her just a bit more, he could have made her cry. But he didn't want to make her cry. And so, Alex spent the next four days wondering how wide her eyes would be when he entered her, and how heavy lidded her eyes would be after he fucked her hard.

Then it was her lips and her teeth. It was her running her lips over her fingers and staring at him like she was a predator and he was a delicious piece of meat, and her _tongue_. Her tongue darting out to meet the tip of her finger, and he wondered what it would feel like to have her tongue tracing a trail down his abs to his erection….when Bailey snapped at him for not paying attention, he scolded himself internally, "Really now. It's time to stop."

But he couldn't. He couldn't, and then there was the pregnant lady and Addison watching him from the doorway, and he just could not stop thinking about her.

So here he was, standing outside OR 1 probably looking like an expectant puppy waiting for a dog biscuit, waiting for Addison's surgery to end.

When she emerged from the operating room (alone, after the interns but before the nurses, just as he'd hoped) she looked up in surprise that he was waiting for her. She opened her mouth to talk, but was cut short by Alex grasping her arm and nearly dragging her down the hall and into a closet.

Addison smirked. "Well, I'm experiencing some déjà vu here. Wha…"

She was silenced by Alex, who kissed her hungrily and pushed her up against the door.

"God, she tastes even more delicious than the last time," he thought.

And then she was kissing him back without hesitation and her fingers were on his flushed face and he grabbed the bottom of her scrub top, tugging on it insistently. She raised her arms obediently, and he pulled off her top and threw it behind them. She pulled off his top in a similar fashion, then hooked her fingers into the waist of his scrub pants and pushed them down, hooking one high-heeled foot behind his left thigh and pulling him closer. His cock rose higher to the heat radiating off of her and the pressure of her hips thrust against him, and he groaned. She seemed to take this as further incentive, and even though he'd never known Addison Montgomery to be shy, Alex was a bit shocked when she began to lick and suck her way down his exposed chest and stomach. He was even more shocked at the words he couldn't stop from escaping his lips. "Oh God, Addison, I've been fantasizing about this for weeks."

She stopped her movement, which caused him to groan again, but this time in frustration. With one eyebrow cocked, she looked up at him and play-scolded him in a sexy voice. "You've got a dirty mind, Karev."

Then her tongue darted out to lick a circle around the head of his cock. She sat back and grinned up at him, licking her lips.

"Lucky for you, so do I."


End file.
